Anorexia
by Punk Knut
Summary: Meet Ginny Weasley, she's fifteen, she's in love, and she thinks she's fat. 'He'd love me, if I was thinner. He sees me like my mum, he thinks I'm fat! I have to lose this weight or he'll never love me, ever' And that's how it is. (GW-HP)
1. Help Me, Help You

Anorexia: Chapter One  
  
Summary: Meet Ginny Weasley, she's fifteen, she's in love, and she thinks she's fat. 'He'd love me, if I was thinner. He sees me like my mum, he thinks I'm fat! I have to lose this weight or he'll never love me, ever!' And that's how it is.  
  
Disclaimer: You know its all for Jo, coz I said so. The characters and places, bring in all her faces, not mine.  
  
Warnings: Might be a little OOC, and mentions of mental diseases.  
  
---  
  
Chapter One: Help Me, Help You.  
  
---  
  
Virginia Weasley, more commonly known as Ginny, gazed into the mirror, rather impatient with herself. She'd taken forever to get ready, but of course it was the first day back at school, and she was a fifth year now. Harry needed to see how she'd matured. She was gunna be fifteen, he had to notice her now. She'd told everyone she was over him, and dating other guys had distracted her, but she wanted Harry; She wanted him so badly it hurt.  
  
She sighed and she turned sideways.  
  
"Why can't they make these stupid robes slimmer, I look like a heffer. Harry'll notice me, but not in a good way."  
  
She removed her hair clip, allowing her magically curled hair to tumble to her shoulders. She knew Harry used to have a thing for Cho, but hopefully he didn't anymore.   
  
"What if he doesn't like the colour of my hair?" Ginny wimpered to herself.   
  
She had been up half the night dying her hair bleach-blonde. She thought it looked alot nicer, but would Harry. She'd had to do it when she'd gotten to school becuase there was no way her mother and father would have allowed her to go loking like she did. They thought beauty should be natural, not cosmetically conjured. Her only task was convincing Ron to tell them, which wouldn't be hard. She practically had him around her finger as it was.  
  
She popped the bubble her gum had made and picked up her book bag. She was going to miss breakfast if she didn't go soon.  
  
She rushed down the stairs and paused when she entered the Gryffindor Common Room. Neville had just walked through the portrait hole.  
  
"G-Ginny?" He asked.  
  
"Hey Neville," Ginny said sweetly and left the room quickly. She didn't spend alot of time around Neville since their date two years ago at the Yule Ball.   
  
She had really only agreed to go with him because she wanted to go to Ball, not because she liked him. Unfortunately, Neville had thought it was the latter and asked her out. It was almost painfully to say no, especially when you could see the hurt in his eyes.  
  
---  
  
She entered the Great Hall in a rush and quickly took a seat next to Hermione, who was opposite Harry and Ron. She kept her head down when she saw Ron's eyes widen and dart to her hair.  
  
"Ginny, what have you done to your hair?"  
  
"Dyed it," She said, stating the obvious.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ginny looked up at him. "Don't you like it?"  
  
"You look beautiful," Hermione said when Ron opened his mouth.   
  
Ron winced when, by Ginny's guess, Hermione kicked him in the leg.  
  
"Doesn't she Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, bloody great," Ron said, examining his foot.  
  
"Hi Harry," Ginny said, hoping to strike up a conversation with him.  
  
"Hello," Harry grunted, not even looking up from his plate, which contained a large pile of mashed food.  
  
Ginny watched Hermione pile food onto her plate.  
  
She blinked absently at the toast, bacon, eggs and tomato.  
  
"Oh Hermione, that's so too much," Ginny said, taking a piece of toast and nibbling it slowly.  
  
"Why are you eating like that?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"'Glitter Witch' says if you eat things more slowly it won't clog up your metabolism," Ginny said, taking another tiny bite of toast.  
  
"What's 'Glitter Witch'?" Hermione asked, spooning a large mush of egg into her mouth."  
  
Ginny shook her head at Hermione, "If you keep eating like that you'll never get a perfect figure, Hermione."  
  
Hermione exchanged a look with Ron.  
  
"'Glitter Witch' is Ginny's latest girly magazine," Ron told Hermione, deliberately filling his mouth with gourmet sausage.  
  
Ginny ignored him and took another bite of her toast. She chewed, swallowed and placed the half-eaten toasted bread slice onto her plate.  
  
"Finished," She announced cheerfully.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at her plate.   
  
"You barely finished your toast let alone a healthy breakfast," Hermione told her.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, backing Hermione up.  
  
"Like fried egg is exactly healthy," Ginny countered, "Think of the fat."  
  
"Since when did you care about how much fat is in your eggs?" Ron asked.  
  
"Since I've been on a diet," Ginny told them. Getting up from her seat and moving further down the table to her best friend, Jasmine.  
  
Ron gaped as his sister walked away.  
  
"Tell you guys found that weird too?" Ron asked his friends.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Extremely."  
  
They both noticed Harry hadn't said anything.  
  
"What's up, mate?" Ron asked, elbowing Harry.  
  
Harry gazed at them absently. "Yeah, Ginny looks great," He muttered, totally off the subject.  
  
---  
  
She had spend every spare moment with Harry trying to make him notice her. During lunch, dinner and in the common room before Ron had dragged him off to their dorm.  
  
"Why won't he notice me?" Ginny asked, pounding her knees in frustration.  
  
"He doesn't notice anyone or anything," Hermione reminded her as she scribbled along a piece of parchment.  
  
"That's not the point," Ginny said, still frustrated.  
  
"I thought you didn't like Harry anymore," Hermione said teasingly.  
  
"I don't!" Ginny said, realising she'd just told Hermione she liked Harry again.  
  
Hermione gave her a do-I-look-stupid look. "I know you still do."  
  
"So what if I do?" Ginny asked, trying to play it cool. "You aren't going to tell him, are you?"  
  
Hermione chuckled, "He wouldn't be listening if I did."  
  
Ginny sighed, relieved. "Thanks," She said, leaning back into her armchair.  
  
"Relax, Gin, he'll recover soon, you know him."  
  
"I hope you're right," Ginny muttered, staring at a crack in the ceiling.  
  
"Ginny, I've been meaning to talk to you all day about something," Hermione said, suddenly a little nervous.  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked, not really paying attention, still thinking about Harry.  
  
"You know you shouldn't make your crush on Harry affect the way you look at yourself."  
  
"It's not a crush!" Ginny snapped, "I love him!"  
  
"That's what I meant," Hermione said hurriedly. "You still shouldn't let it change you. Harry will like you for you."  
  
"What do you know," Ginny snapped, getting up. "If he liked me as I am, he'd be with me. Don't talk about things you don't understand, Hermione."  
  
Ginny stood motionless for a few second then run up the Girls' Dormitory stair, tears in her eyes.  
  
Hermione sighed and sunk into her seat. "How am I going to help her if she won't help herself?"  
  
---  
  
END CHAPTER!!!  
  
What ya guys think? I know it's like so OOC, but I don't normally write Ginny POV type fics. Tell me EXACTLY what you think, don't sugar-coat it, I hate it when people do that. And no "please update" kind of review, I don't like them anymore than sugar-coating ;D  
  
Until Next Chapter...  
  
-Chari-J, xox. 


	2. Happenings in Hogsmeage

**Anorexia: Chapter Two  
**  
**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.  
**  
**Summary:** Meet Ginny Weasley, she's fifteen, she's in love, and she thinks she's fat. 'He'd love me, if I was thinner. He sees me like my mum, he thinks I'm fat! I have to lose this weight or he'll never love me, ever!' And that's how it is.  
  
---  
  
**Last Time:  
**  
"You know you shouldn't make your crush on Harry affect the way you look at yourself."  
  
"It's not a crush!" Ginny snapped, "I love him!"  
  
"That's what I meant," Hermione said hurriedly. "You still shouldn't let it change you. Harry will like you for you."  
  
"What do you know," Ginny snapped, getting up. "If he liked me as I am, he'd be with me. Don't talk about things you don't understand, Hermione."  
  
Ginny stood motionless for a few second then run up the Girls' Dormitory stair, tears in her eyes.  
  
Hermione sighed and sunk into her seat. "How am I going to help her if she won't help herself?"  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Two: Happenings in Hogsmeade.  
**  
---  
  
It had been a week since Ginny had blown up in Hermione's face, and of course, Ginny hadn't talked to her in that entire time. Even if Hermione was trying as hard as she could, with Ron being forced to hold conversations together.  
  
"So Harry, could you explain this charm to me?" Ginny asked, leaning over a text book, her blonde curls framing her face as she looked up at Harry, who was facing the fire, not exactly paying attention to anyone. When he didn't reply, Ginny waved her quill in front of his face, "Harry, hello?"  
  
"Huh?" Harry mumbled, coming back to the present.  
  
"Can you help me?" Ginny asked again, brushing the tip of her quill against her creamy-foundationed cheek.  
  
Harry looked down at the book, reading over what she was supposed to be learning.  
  
"Maybe you should ask Hermione to help you, she's much better at Charms than I..."  
  
"I'll just do it later," Ginny said, closing the book with a snap.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged a glance, but Ginny chose to ignore them. Hermione risked a glance over the top of her book, Ginny shot her a glare and changed her plan of attack.  
  
"I've been thinking, there's that Hogsmeade weekend coming up," Ginny began, moving from her table and taking a seat in between Harry and Ron.  
  
"So?" Ron asked, scribbling ntoes from a text book onto the roll of parchment, which was his attempt at finishing his Summer Holidays Potions essay.  
  
"So, we should all go together," she tolf them, knowing she could easily lose Hermione and Ron and be alone with Harry.  
  
Ron shrugged, "Sure, why not."  
  
"Yeah, alright," Harry said, picking up his fallen text book from the ground.  
  
"That sounds great," Hermione commented, balancing her book on her lap. "We could..." she began saying, but one look from Ginny silenced her.  
  
"We could what?" Harry asked, looking up at Hermione when she didn't finished.  
  
"Nothing," She mumbled under Ginny's stare.  
  
Harry shrugged and attempted to find the page he was on.  
  
---  
  
"Hey Ginny," a nervous voice sounded behind her as she passed Honeydukes. She turned reluctantly, she recognised the voice. "Oh, hi Neville," she muttered, all fake cheer.  
  
"How are you?" he asked, nervously stabbing the toe of his shoe into the pavement.  
  
"Fine," Ginny said, catching Harry's arm before he wondered away.  
  
"Oh, Neville, hey," Harry said with a genuine smile.  
  
Ginny's knees when slightly weak at his smile. He had such a beautiful mouth. If only he'd kiss her, just once and she would be content. She didn't realise she had been staring until Harry shook her shoulder gently.  
  
"Ginny, are you okay?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh I'm fine," she said, dazed. She shook her head. "I mean, sorry, I totally spaced out." She looked around them, Neville wasn't there any longer. "Where's Neville?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"Neville? Oh he went, you've just been staring into space for about five minutes," Harry told her. "I was beginning to worry."  
  
Ginny blushed under her foundation.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just a little... tired," Ginny said, leaning against the wall of Honeydukes. It was half true, she was slightly tired.  
  
Harry leant next to her. "Ginny..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I've been thinking," Harry said, gazing up at the cloudy sky. Ginny gazed too, although her ears were the only thing actually paying attention to anything.  
  
"And...?"  
  
"What's the deal?"  
  
"With what?" She asked, her eyes focusing and unfocusing on the vision in front of her.  
  
"You, this change. Are you trying to impress some guy or something?" asked Harry, turning to face her. Ginny continued to look at the sky, her eyes focusing on the dark grey of the clouds. It wasn't doing to rain was it? She began thinking.  
  
"Why? Don't you like it?" She asked defensively.  
  
"Oh no, I like it," Harry said hurriedly, "I, er... I like it alot."  
  
Ginny faced him, grinning as she noticed a blush rise on his cheeks. "You do?"  
  
Harry blushed deeper than ever. "Er... yeah, but don't tell Ron I said that, he'd think I was moving in on his sister or something."  
  
"And what exactly are you doing?" Ginny asked cheekily.  
  
Harry looked almost shocked that she's asked this. "Well, I... er... I..."  
  
A sprinkle of water dripped onto Ginny's cheek. Shit, she thought, my make-up, I'll smudge. But she couldn't move, not with Harry starting such an important conversation, he might actually be about to ask her out any second.  
  
"You're...?" Ginny urged, motioning for him to continue.  
  
"I'm... gunna get you out of this rain," Harry said, noticing the sprinkle.  
  
"Yeah, we should do that, aye," Ginny said defeatedly, following Harry to the Three Broomsticks, where they were meeting Hermione and Ron.  
  
---  
  
"I swear, he was about to ask me," Ginny told Jasmine, sitting on the bed opposite her.  
  
"Who was?" Jasmine asked, flicking through her latest edition of Glitter Witch.  
  
"Harry," Ginny told her impatiently.  
  
"Harry Potter?"  
  
"Duh!" Ginny shot tartily.  
  
"Potter kind of a dork, don't you think?" Jasmine said, still not looking up.  
  
So Jasmine thought he was a dork, this was not a good thing. Jasmine knew exactly which guy was hott for which season of the year, how long to date them and how to make them want to go out with you. If she thought Harry was a dork, she couldn't go out with him, could see?  
  
"Yeah, I s'pose," Ginny said coolly.  
  
"You weren't going to say yes to him, were you?" Jasmine accused.  
  
Ginny laughed fakely, "Ew, of course not, but wouldn't it be funny if he did ask me?" Ginny joked, hating herself the moment the word slipped from her mouth.  
  
Jasmine laughed heartily. "Definately, now I'll tell you who you'd make a hott couple with."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
**---**  
  
**End Chapter.  
**  
_I was just something that popped into my head as I wrote it, I think I can work on it, don't you. ::Wink Wink::  
Anyway, I need more of your beautifully blunt reviews, that's why I wrote this chapter. So send 'em in,  
  
- Love C.J. xox._  
  
**Special Thanks:  
**  
**Iesa::** I loved your review, it's the perfect review. It's weird because I'm like reviewing your review ;D. First thing I have to put, and I apologise for my bluntness, but Ginyy will get further OOC, other it won't make sense, so ya everyone's just gunna have to deal with it. It's not like you guys'll die if she is, so relax. I actually feel bad that you think I'm purposely making Harry out to be clueless. I haven't gone into detail about his state in the fic yet, becuase it's the first chapter and all. You'll learn why he's acting as he does later in story. Thanks for your support.  
  
**jasminee::** I'm glad you enjoyed my story, I feel quite honoured that you actually read it, when you're more into L/J fics. I know how that is, I usually don't read Ginny, let alone write it. But she just seemed perfect for the part, if you know what I mean.  
  
**Scarlet Snow::** Thanks for your review, I'm stoked that you like my story. How do you know her name is Ginerva or whatever? I swear I've read in the Harry Potter books that her name is Virginia. Maybe it was just something someone else told me, I have a terrible memory, so ya, doi! I was wondering, do you actually know anyone who's anorexic? I've known multiple people who have been. So I think I know quite a bit about it. I've also so Bulimics, so I know exactly how eating disorders work. And I'm not really a sit down and wait for something to happen. I have problems with things going slow, I'm Leo what do you expect? I do love your creative criticism, keep it up, you are helping, I swear :).  
  
**It's-me89::** Hey Chris, how's you, sweetie? Thanks for reading my story. Sorry I haven't had time to read anything you've written lately. I'll get onto it asap. Hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
